


Frustratingly Oblivious

by French_Toast_XD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eva is a made up character I will be using a lot, F/F, Grumpy Alex, Jealous Alex, Maggie is being a little shit again, Maggie loves messing with Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Toast_XD/pseuds/French_Toast_XD
Summary: " Spit in your coffee this morning" Eva said in a singsongy tone" Yeah okay get out" Alex flicked her offOn the way out Eva passed Maggie to where she couldn't see her and looked at her ass, then looked back up to Alex (who was wearing a scowl on her face)"GET THE HELL OUT!" Alex yelled





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some prompts in the comments, I will be doing Jealous Maggie next. Sorry about any typos :) *none of these characters belong to me*

Maggie walked in to the over dramatically huge place that Alex works at and went to the front desk

" Alex Danvers please, i'm here to bring her lunch"  Maggie waved the paper bag around a little

She knew she didn't have to bring her girlfriend lunch, but she wanted to (and Alex probably would skip eating altogether if she didn't)

This way ma'am, the lady got up from the desk an directed her towards Alex's office

_

Alex started pacing around the office stressed over some lab results that just wouldn't add up from her latest case

" DAMMIT!" Alex yelled as she threw the stuff from her desk 

Alex sat in her chair and pinched her nose

The door suddenly swung open " DAN....vers?" Maggie voice quickly faded 

Alex nearly had a heart attack from the intrusion so she just looked at Maggie speechlessly 

The office attendant walked up behind Maggie " I tried to keep up" Eva said halfheartedly 

Alex groaned " This happens almost every day Eva what the hell, are you trying to kill me"

" We all know you only got this job because your alien boss has a soft spot for you so maybe" Eva rolled her eyes

" Get out Eva I don't have time for your shit" Alex spat

" Spit in your coffee this morning" Eva said in a singsongy tone

" Yeah okay get out" Alex flicked her off

On the way out Eva passed Maggie to where she couldn't see her and looked at her ass, then looked back up to Alex (who was wearing a scowl on her face)

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Alex yelled

Maggie jumped a bit and turned around only to meet a closed door

Maggie turned to face her girlfriend with confusion written all over her face

" Not even gonna say anything" Maggie said

"I'm gonna kill that bitch one day" Alex said absentmindedly

" HEY. Hi. Danvers....still a cop remember?" Maggie laughed

" Ugh I hate her so much" Alex threw her hands over her face

" Soooooo....what the hell happened in here" Maggie asked cautiously, because her girlfriend was never one to throw a tantrum *especially at work*

" Me fucking up" Alex puffed " I'm sorry Maggie hey what's up" Alex moved her hands to look at Maggie and she seemed to forget what she was mad about  

Maggie walked around the desk to stand next to Alex and put the bag of food on the desk " I brought you lunch

" Thanks babe" Alex tried to grab the bag but Maggie just swatted her hand 

" Now that I think about it, I want you out of this office, your temper is getting pretty bad again, and that only happens when you are cooped up in the office all day" 

" Maggie I have work to do and J'onn doesn't need me slacking off" Alex said as she put her head on the desk, when Maggie brought food she started to realize she was on the verge of starving

" You really think I didn't expect you to say something like that Alex?" Maggie laughed and Alex groaned because she knew Maggie and J'onn had been talking entirely to much lately " Get your butt out of this chair Danvers" 

" Maggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie" Alex whined " Please i'm hungry" 

" Obviously not enough" Maggie looked down at Alex " Like yesterday Danvers, get up " Alex just put her head on the desk 

Then the phone rang 

Alex picked up her head and grabbed the phone

" Danvers" Alex answered tiredly

" Hey Aleeeeeex" Eva teased

"WHAT! Did you miss me or something i'm literally down the hallway!" Alex yelled into the phone

" Nope just wanted to talk about your ex" Eva chimed

"What?" Alex was truly confused 

" I mean cause that's what she'll be when i'm done with her" Eva laughed 

" EVA I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA RIP YOUR GODDAM........"  Alex heard the dial tone and then looked over to see Maggie's finger on the hang up button

"Out of the chair NOW" Maggie demanded 

Alex was defeated, because she knew Maggie had enough to prove her point

Alex got out the chair and walked towards the door and grabbed her coat, during the walk out she decided that it was for the best

As they passed the desk she turned her head to find Eva with a full on smirk on her face, so Alex put her hand in Maggie's back pocket and squeezed, then she turned back around to find Eva flustered

Alex mouthed the words "mine" & "I hate you bitch"

Eva's jaw just dropped  

Alex laughed so hard the whole office heard it Eva never messed with Alex again :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed !


End file.
